Masters of Spinjitzu REWRITE
by MoonieGracieMariahAndProngs
Summary: Pearl was an average girl. Until she meets a strange old man and becomes a ninja with four boys who all have their own quirks and one definitely does not like her. Can she help recover the five weapons of spinjitzu before Lord Garmadon? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Cole POV

Strength is my strength. That might sound weird, but it's true. I'm amazingly strong. Not just for my age, but for any human really! I'm like a strongman in a circus, maybe stronger.

So that's why I do crazy stunts. To test my limits. Like how right now I'm climbing up the side of a cliff with no safety equipment whatsoever. Well, I have a rope wrapped around my torso, but I'm only wearing shorts, so it's still pretty unsafe.

I was barely breaking a sweat, surprising even myself. What, am I a metahuman or something? I laughed at my own thought as I made a great leap and landed on a ledge.

"Ah!" I cried, jumping back in surprise. There was an elderly man drinking tea on the ledge calmly. What the heck?!

Jay POV

I was really high up. I peered down at the ground below. As I stood on the roof of the apartment, I wondered if I really wanted to do this.

What? No, I'm not committing suicide! At least, not purposefully.

See, I'm testing a new invention of mine. I created a pair of makeshift wings that, if this works, will enable humans to be able to fly! I'll make millions! But if this doesn't . . . I glanced at the street again and gulped.

"Okay, Jay, you'll be fine," I told myself, backing up a few paces to give myself a running start. "Three . . ." I ran forwards, towards the edge of the roof. "Two . . ." There was no turning back now! "One!"

I jumped.

For a few moments, I grinned. I was flying! This was fantastic! I was at least thirty stories in the air, and I wasn't fall—

I crashed into a billboard. Darn it, thought too soon.

I sighed, pulling a notebook painfully (I was aching all over, okay) from my backpack. I crossed off 'Flight Wings'. It was one in about fifty other crossed off names, other inventions that had failed. Why couldn't I do this?

I glanced tiredly over to my left and screamed in shock at what I saw. There was an old man drinking tea beside me. What was going on?!

Zane POV

It was relaxing really, sitting in freezing water with no one but the odd fish to keep me company. People said it was almost inhuman how I could sit beneath the waves for longer than anyone else could. But I was a human, just like everyone else. I just had a different talent.

I smiled, petting a fish as it swam past me. This was where I came to think and to meditate in peace. Though I did get some strange looks, I was alright with it.

But as I looked to my side, I began to choke. There was a senior man drinking tea under the water beside me! This was very strange!

Pearl POV

"Bye Deidre! I'm going to the audition!" I called as I headed towards the front door of my foster mother's house.

"Good luck, Pearlie, you're gonna need it!" Deidre's voice yelled from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes; despite being an okay foster mom, Deidre hated my voice. "A dying baby panda and one of those annoying birds," she always said I sounded like. "Screaming your lungs out twenty-four seven, you should go get a normal job." But singing was my passion, and I wasn't about to give it up that easily.

"The five times I've been winner of the Blade Cup say otherwise!" I retorted, before slamming the door behind me.

I have a pretty good feeling about this audition. I mean, I try to have a positive outlook on most everything in life, but I'm seriously stoked about this! (Does anyone say stoked anymore? Do I sound like a surfer saying that? These are life questions!)

I'm trying out for the part of Liesl Von Trapp, in the Sound of Music musical that my town was putting on. I live in a pretty small town, just on the outskirts of Ninjago City, so I'm pretty sure I'll get the part. I wanted to try out for Maria, but I thought that Liesl would be better, considering I'm actually sixteen going on seventeen.

I sang quietly under my breath as I walked towards the theater where they were holding auditions. "I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that I'm naive. Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet, And willingly I believe . . ."

But once I reached the theater, I found the door bolted and, pressing my face against the window pane, it looked empty. I groaned; I'd been duped! There probably wasn't even going to be a musical!

"It was probably one of those nasty brats who live across the cul-de-sac! They love playing tricks on me," I growled, ready to stomp off and teach those boys some manners, when someone spoke from behind me.

"It was me."

I spun around to face an old man with a long white beard. He was wearing a kimono and held a staff. He was also sipping a cup of tea.

"Uh, who are you and why on earth would you do that?" I asked, my voice raising with every word. It was pretty obvious that I was furious. That musical could've been my big break!

"I am Sensei Wu!" he cried, raising his staff menacingly. I arched an eyebrow. This guy was insane. "And you, my dear, have potential. I would like to train you to become a ninja."

I blinked in disbelief. I bit back a comment about him escaping from a mental institution and instead asked, "Me? A ninja? I'm pretty sure that you're thinking of someone else."

"Do you want proof? Hold this," he said, handing me a tray with his teapot, teacup, and bowl of sugar on it. I shook my head slowly. I had attracted a Looney Tune. Maybe I should call the police.

So quickly that I didn't have time to think, he flipped the tray with his staff, sending everything flying into the air. Instinctively, I grabbed the tray and moved it quickly to catch each item, catching all of the sugar in its bowl and the tea in its pot. Once I was finished, I was shocked, not at him, but at myself. I had no idea I could do that.

He gave me a very uncharacteristic smirk, saying, "I've already told your foster mother that you would be living with myself and my other students. Shall we depart?"

I was still unnerved by my own speed and ability, but this man said he would be able to train me. Help me discover my potential. Maybe I was destined to help others in more ways than just song.

"Yes," I decided. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

 **Hey everybody, it's Gracie here! I'm so glad that you've decided to come and read rewrite! My rewrite rules are pretty much the same as Moon's if you read her rewrite too and read her A/N, but if you didn't (though I obviously recommend her fic)(and Mar's whenever she posts it) basically this will be pretty much the same, except better. You know, I'm trying not to change my plot much, but I might tweak it a bit here and there :)**

 **Anyways, yeah, hope you enjoy andif you do please review! –Gracie**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I'M GLAD YOU'RE BACK! :D**

 **Pearl: Me too!**

 **I'd like to take this time to thank those who reviewed, so thank you iluvninjagothenextstepgirl and MMM for your reviews! Also, MMM, there will not be any changes that big, it'll still be Cole/Pearl, but there might be small changes here and there.**

 **Pearl: READ ON!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Masters of Spinjitzu . . ._

 _"I've already told your foster mother that you would be living with myself and my other students. Shall we depart?"_

 _I was still unnerved by my own speed and ability, but this man said he would be able to train me. Help me discover my potential. Maybe I was destined to help others in more ways than just song._

 _"Yes," I decided. "Yes, let's go."_

Pearl POV

It's not like I hadn't climbed a rock wall before, I've been to camp before. But this was definitely different; and dangerous.

"Why do I get the feeling that my training has already started?" I muttered to myself, as I hung upside down from a cliff, trying to climb higher.

Sensei Wu said that the place where he would train me was at the top of this mountain, and we would need to climb. He was already at the top, but I was struggling a bit. I mean, with no safety equipment at all and this jagged cliff that was thousands of feet up? I was kinda stressed.

But I kept going, one foot after another, climbing towards the top. As I got higher, it gradually got easier, until I felt like a monkey, swinging to the top with ease.

Jumping to the top, I posed with a huge grin. "Tada!"

Sensei smiled, saying, "Very nice, Pearl," before pushing open the large red gates of where we would be training.

"A monastery," I said plainly. "Generally a place of peace, but I'll accept it."

The sound of laughter alerted me of another presence, and I turned to see three boys, who were around my age, standing beside a full training course.

"These are your companions," Sensei said, gesturing to them. I studied their features closely.

The first boy, evidently one of the two who had laughed as he was still giggling, had reddish brown hair and shocking blue eyes. His face was covered in freckles and he had a scar above his right eyebrow. I also noticed that he had a great smile.

The second boy was extremely pale, with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was looking confused, maybe at my joke. He was different from the others in some way, and it intrigued me.

But the last boy really caught my eye. He had shaggy black hair and eyes the colour of thunderclouds. His skin was darker than the rest of ours, making me guess he was of Indian descent. He had a sturdy build and definitely had muscles. His overall handsomeness made my eyes linger over him for longer than necessary. When his eyes met mine, I jerked away, turning back to Sensei Wu.

"Boys, meet Pearl," Sensei introduced. "Pearl, meet Jay—" the funny one "—Zane—" the strange one "—and Cole—" the handsome one "—and they will be training alongside you."

Sensei began to walk over to sit of the steps, with his tea tray. "Let us begin."

Cole POV

Pearl was beautiful. With her blonde hair in short pigtails, bright hazel eyes filled with joy, and the kindest smile I think I've ever seen. She gazed at me as she played with the gold locket that was hanging around her neck—

Wait, she was staring at _me_? I caught her gaze, but she quickly turned away with pink cheeks. I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up as I realized I had been staring dreamily at her as well.

I didn't even comprehend that both Jay and Zane had already finished the whole training course until Jay had tapped me on the shoulder to garner my attention.

"Cole? It's your turn, buddy," he said, ushering to the training course and Sensei Wu, who was getting ready to start making his tea.

I felt my cheeks heat up even more than before. "Oh, right."

I heard Pearl giggle and nearly kicked myself. Stupid! If only I hadn't been staring . . .

I took off running through the course, dodging, punching and kicking when necessary. I hopped over the planks, dodged each of the swords, and then quickly disarmed the dummy. I ended up finishing mere seconds before Sensei was finished his tea, even though I could've done better if I hadn't been thinking about Pearl so much.

I went to stand by the other guys as Pearl readied herself to go through. I watched as she pumped herself up, then bolted through. Was it possible that she was even more beautiful when she was decapitating a wooden dummy? When she finished, grinning at our teacher who had barely started making his tea, I found myself gaping at her.

"Cole? You're not breathing, dude," Jay whispered, nudging me.

"I know CPR," Zane said quickly, stepping towards me.

"Zane, I'm fine," I said quickly, moving away from our strange teammate.

"Now," Sensei said, handing us each a black ninja gi in our size, "I'm going on a short journey, continue to train while I'm gone, I'll be back within a week's time."

"Really?" Pearl asked dubiously. "You're leaving us? Already?"

"I have confidence that you will all be fine," Sensei said, as he began to walk out of the large courtyard gates, leaving us staring at him with dumbfounded expressions.

Jay POV

"Perhaps we should take this time to get to know each other," Zane suggested after a few moments.

We all agreed that this was a good plan, and then Pearl shocked us by jumping, in one great leap, onto the roof of the monastery. She peered down at us, yelling, "Well? Come on, don't tell me you've never wanted to just chill out on roofs with your friends?"

We exchanged glances, shrugging, before we followed her up. Settling on a sort of circle (we could all see each other at least), I offered to begin.

"So, I'm Jay, Jay Walker," I began, racking my brain with facts about myself that I wasn't embarrassed to share. I shot Pearl a glare when she tried to stifle a giggle at my name. "I'll have you know it's short for Jayson! Anyways, I'm an inventor, so I tinker and invent things and fix up things a lot. I lived with my super annoying parents until I was old enough to move out and yeah." I looked expectantly up at the others.

"My name is Zane," Zane said, with a slight monotone. "I live near Birchwood Forest. I can stay underwater for longer than an average human being. I prefer the cold."

After a few moments of waiting for him to continue, we realized that Zane was finished. Cole began his own introduction awkwardly. "The name's Cole Stone. I'm really strong and love physical activity and sports. My father and I don't exactly . . . We don't see eye to eye. I was really excited at the opportunity to become a ninja."

Then it all came down to Pearl. We watched her fervently as she gathered her thoughts. She seemed nervous as she stood, as if she was about to perform a speech.

"Um, hi. I'm Pearl. But, uh, you can call me Pearl," she began, causing Cole and I to laugh, but Zane merely seemed confused. "So, I'm a bad guy. I'm 9 feet tall, I weigh 643 pounds, and I got a little bit of a temper on me. My passion bubbles very near the surface, I guess, I'm not gonna lie. Anywho, what else?

"I'm a wrecker. I wreck things professionally. I mean, I'm very good at what I do. Probably the best I know. The thing is, Fixing is the name of the game. Literally, 'Fix-It Felix, Jr.'

"Fix-it Felix is the good guy. He's nice enough as good guys go. Definitely fixes stuff really well . . . But, if you got a magic hammer  
from your father, how hard can it be?"

This earned more laughter, again from everyone except Zane. He seemed to have no sense of humor whatsoever! What was he, an emotionless robot?

Pearl continued, "Nah, just kidding. I'm a singer from Ninjago Town, a small town in the outskirts of Ninjago City. I've won awards, actually. It's my life! Also a small part of my life is quoting movies, as you just heard. Another example: Buddy the Elf, what's your favourite colour?!"

As I laughed my head off, Zane got to his feet slowly. "I think I'll go make dinner," he said, obviously not understanding any of Pearl's joke _at all_.

"Wait, Zane!" I called, following him off the roof. "We need to work on your sense of humor!"

Pearl POV

After a few moments of awkward silence, Cole broke the ice, saying to me, "You're really funny, Pearl."

I grinned at him. "Thanks, Cole! Seriously though, what's your favourite colour?"

He laughed and responded, "Orange." Then he blushed. "But that's a secret. I have an image to maintain y'know."

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me! My favourite colour is lavender. It happens to be my favourite flower too." We were silent again for a moment, until I looked him in the eye and added in a sincere voice, "Seriously though, if Felix were a regular contractor, carpenter guy, I guarantee you, he would not be able to fix the damage that I do as quickly."

Cole burst into peals of laughter with me, and I couldn't help but think how much I enjoyed his company.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and come back soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that you've deemed this fic worthy of your returning! This chapter was fun to write.**

 **Cole: For those who've read the original version, you'll notice that it's all different, but slightly the same. It will have the same outcome at least.**

 **Pearl: But the other fic didn't even get halfway through the first season! So this rewrite will obviously get through everything eventually!**

 **Anyways, read on!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Masters of Spinjitzu . . ._

 _We were silent again for a moment, until I looked him in the eye and added in a sincere voice, "Seriously though, if Felix were a regular contractor, carpenter guy, I guarantee you, he would not be able to fix the damage that I do as quickly."_

 _Cole burst into peals of laughter with me, and I couldn't help but think how much I enjoyed his company._

Cole POV

The roof became our regular spot to hang out. We would talk and laugh, but we also used it to practice sparring, as it gave an interesting aspect. Today, Pearl and I sat together on the roof, just sitting and watching the clouds.

"That one looks like a duck," Pearl said suddenly, pointing to a rather duck-like cloud.

I laughed. "I can see that! And look, there's a hand!"

"And a dragon!"

"Where?!" I cried, nearly falling off of the roof in fright. I hid behind Pearl and she looked at me strangely.

"Cole . . . I was talking about the cloud. Are you . . . Are you afraid of dragons?" she asked tentatively, turning to face me.

I felt my face heat up and I nodded. I couldn't embarrass myself anymore than I had already anyways.

"Cole, that's nothing to be ashamed of," she said kindly.

"But it's just so stupid," I sighed, voicing my worries. "I mean, it's not like I'll ever see one on real life, and yet if I see a picture of one or something, I freak out!"

"Well, fear is almost never logical," Pearl said wisely. "But it's valid, because you're afraid of it, making it a real fear. If it makes you feel any better, I'm afraid of fire."

I smiled softly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Pearl grinned. But her grin faded in a second as she squinted at the courtyard below and asked, "Who's that?"

I turned to face the courtyard and saw that Sensei had returned, but he had returned with an Asian boy who I had never seen before. His brown hair was a complete mess and he seemed to be irritated about something.

Pearl and I watched as the boy and Sensei argued over something, then Sensei demanded the boy went through the course before Sensei finished his tea, just as we all had. But the boy simply stared in disbelief as Sensei made a cup of tea and finished it right then and there. Sensei told the boy he had failed and he would try again the next day.

As the boy continued to stare in disbelief at Sensei Wu, Pearl and I were still up on the roof, trying to stifle our laughter. If he was going to be training to be a ninja too, he was failing.

Pearl POV

Sensei had gathered us in the courtyard the next afternoon, but the mysterious new boy was nowhere in sight. Cole and I exchanged glances, but didn't comment on it because we probably weren't supposed to see him at all.

"Now it is time for your weapons training," Sensei said, passing each person a unique weapon. "For Jay, nunchaku, or nunchucks. For Zane, shurikens, for Cole, a scythe, and for Pearl, a pair of butterfly swords."

"Awesome! How'd you know I loved these?" I exclaimed in excitement, flipping the swords in the air and catching them.

"What are butterfly swords, exactly?" Cole asked.

"A butterfly sword is a short dāo, or single-edged blade. The blade of a butterfly sword is roughly as long as a human forearm, which allows for easy concealment inside loose sleeves or boots, and allows greater maneuverability when spinning and rotating during close-quarters fighting. Butterfly swords are usually wielded in pairs. A pair of swords will often be carried side by side within the same scabbard, so as to give the appearance of a single weapon," I explained rapidly. Everyone stared at me blankly and I shrugged. "Wikipedia."

That earned some laughter. Even Sensei chuckled!

"Now, you will train in pairs. Zane and Jay will train over there, and Pearl and Cole over here," Sensei instructed.

I looked at Cole and grinned. Face off against him? Cool. This would be challenging and fun. So far I hadn't beaten him in any hand to hand combat. _But,_ I thought as I glanced down at my butterfly swords, _maybe this would even the odds._

We bowed to each other and the sparring begun. We circled, weapons in hand defensively. But I was pretty tricky, if I did say so myself.

I made a face at him, causing Cole to suppress a laugh. This granted me the opportunity to pounce, flinging one of my swords at him. He dodged quickly, causing the sword to get stuck in the wall behind him.

"So that's the way you wanna play it? I can play that game too," Cole laughed, giving me a mischievous grin.

He reached towards me, and I dodged to the right. But I wasn't fast enough and he pulled out one of my hair ties, causing my hair to fall in my face. I tripped over my own feet and he placed his scythe at my neck.

I pushed my hair from my face and smiled at him. "Smart move," I complimented. "But next time I'll get you."

"I look forward to it," he said with a smirk, outstretching his hand towards me. I took it graciously, allowing him to yank me to my feet.

I grabbed my hair tie from him and tied my hair back in a pigtail again. "Yep, there is a reason I keep my hair tied up."

He laughed, making me smile. I loved the sound of his laughter.

Zane POV

About a week after our first weapons training, Sensei Wu came to us with our first mission.

"I need you to dispose of a student who has also been living here. I've made sure that he doesn't know any of you are here as well," Sensei said.

"WE HAVE TO _KILL_ SOMEONE?!" Jay cried, causing everyone to shush him.

"No, you will _not_ be killing _anyone_ ," Sensei clarified sharply. "You will simply get him out of the monastery."

"Oh, phew. Hehe, I knew that," Jay laughed nervously.

"Why must we force him to leave, Sensei?" I asked. "Does he pose a threat?"

"You'll see," Sensei replied cryptically, walking away calmly.

We exchanged looks. If we didn't know anything about this boy, and we didn't know why we had to get him to leave, then we would be jumping in unprepared. Who knows what would happen.

"Do you think he's a ninja too?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, he must be a good one too, I haven't seen him all week!" Jay said with a laugh. Pearl and Cole laughed weakly, but I just stared.

"It's alright, Zane, that was a really bad joke anyways," Pearl reassured me, patting my shoulder.

I sighed anyways. It seemed that my friends and I had completely different senses of humour, as in I had no humour at all.

Jay POV

That evening, we suited up into our gi and met in the rafters above the boy's room. We had our weapons in hand, ready to jump down and attack him once he entered.

"He's here," I muttered, pointing my nunchuck towards a spiky haired boy dressed in red pajamas. He had just come in and started to brush his teeth. Well, I use the term 'brushing' loosely, as at the moment he was pretending that the toothbrush was a sword and swinging it around.

"Alright, let's roll, guys!" Cole exclaimed in a whispered, pulling his mask on. Pearl shot him a glare and he quickly amended, "And girl," before we all hopped down silently into the room.

"Oh yeah?! Well take this!" the boy was saying as we slunk into positions to surround him. "And this!" He spun around, his gaze just barely missing me. "And this!" He turned to face Cole, toothbrush in hand. I almost snickered when we realized that he was surrounded. "Oops . . ."

I guess we were kind of thinking that it would be simple to defeat him, because he completely caught us off guard by shoving his toothbrush into Zane's mouth. Zane spit it out quickly, unfortunately spitting it out at me. It bounced off of my head and ended up down the back of Cole's gi.

Pearl, the only one who seemed to have her head on her shoulders, did a quick facepalm, then pulled the toothbrush from Cole's back and was following the boy up into the rafters before the rest of us even had time to think.

"Ugh, come on, guys," Cole ordered, and so we hopped up into the ceiling to find Pearl and the mystery boy fighting.

I was surprised to see that he was actually holding up alright. Well, until Zane decided to help Pearl out and jump over to kick the boy. He noticed Zane coming and sidestepped, causing Zane to crash into Pearl and both of them were back on the floor of the room.

The boy laughed at the scene — until Cole kicked him right through the roof. He flew through the air and into the courtyard, with Cole and I in hot pursuit through the hole he had left in the ceiling. Zane and Pearl came to stand with us as well, and we stood, holding our weapons menacingly, in front of the boy.

The boy gulped, but then slammed his fist against the button that made the training course pop up. I had to credit him, he was a quick thinker. The sudden appearance of the training course caught all of us off guard (again!) and the obstacles knocked us over.

Pearl was up the quickest, obviously annoyed as she pounced onto the boy, her butterfly sword making an X at his neck. He managed to wrestle her off, but just as he had, us three boys dogpiled him.

It seemed like we had won the fight when Sensei Wu came out into the courtyard, yelling, "Stop!"

Right, he probably wasn't too happy that ninjas woke him up. I guess we weren't too stealthy yet.

But we climbed off of the boy, standing next to Pearl and bowing respectively. "Yes Sensei."

"Wait a minute! They're your students too?" the boy cried, jumping to his feet and standing with his arms crossed.

Wait, what? He was Sensei's student as well?

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this new chapter, it was fun to write! Anyways, I'd be forever delighted if you'd be so kind as to leave a nice review for me! Thanks, and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Mar Mar wanted me to inform you all that her new fic she's writing is going to be a bit different from her others. Well, it's kinda like SaS was, starting at the beginning like this one and going through all of the seasons, but in her new one that's not posted yet, she's making it so that each chapter is an episode. So basically, super long chapters and long waits to be updated, but it'll be great and you'll all love it once it's up.**

 **Pearl: On with the story!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Masters of Spinjitzu . . ._

 _"Wait a minute! They're your students too?" the boy cried, jumping to his feet and standing with his arms crossed._

 _Wait, what? He was Sensei's student as well?_

Pearl POV

"This was my final test, wasn't it?" mystery boy groaned and my face fell. Another ninja?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fifth! It's always four! Four seasons, four teenage mutant ninja turtles, the fantastic four, four—" Jay began, but I cut him off.

"That was bad, even for you," I murmured, earning a few laughs. "But I think what he means is, we trained together!"

"Yeah, we're solid!" Cole added.

"Okay, we are NOT solid!" I said, beating the mysterious red pajama boy to it. He shot me a glare. Okay, what was his problem?

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Zane asked, obviously confused. I think we were _all_ confused.

"Each of you have been chosen. Each are in tune with element properties. But first; NINJA GO!" Sensei cried, turning into a golden tornado of spinjitzu. He quickly whipped around each of us, and once he was finished, we were each in a different coloured gi and with our own weapons.

I grinned at myself, with my butterfly swords and now lavender gi. Jay had a blue gi now, Zane's was white, Cole's was still black (but with a cooler design), and mystery boy's was red, plus he now had a katana.

"Whoa, check out what colour I am!" Jay exclaimed, pulling on his blue gi and examining it all around.

"Wait a minute, I'm still black," Cole said in confusion, then glared at Jay's comment about thinking that he was white for sure. "You know what I meant."

"Jay, to my calculations, Cole is of Indian descent, not caucasian," Zane said in the same confused tone he used whenever anyone tried to make a joke. I wondered what was up with him.

"You are each master of an element, completely in tune with your element," Sensei said, ignoring our banter. He moved to the boy in red, placing his staff on the boy's shoulder, as if knighting him. "Kai, Master of Fire. It burns brightly within you."

"Trust me, it burns brightly on the outside too," I muttered to Cole, who stifled his laughter, knowing I meant his fiery personality.

"Jay is blue, Master of Lightning," Sensei continued, knighting Jay as well.

"Hehe, that's not all I'm the master of! I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry—" Jay rambled, until I interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't really care, Master of Lightning!"

"More like the mouth of lightning," Cole mumbled, earning a laugh from me.

Sensei continued on to knight Cole. "Black ninja is Cole, solid as rock. Master of Earth."

"And there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of!" Cole bragged, pulling off his mask.

His untrue statement was obviously directed at Kai. He wanted to make a good first impression as the tough guy I suppose, though I'm sure our attack on Kai was the only first impression he would remember.

"Except for dragons," Zane pointed out. I frowned, wishing he hadn't said that to save Cole the embarrassment.

"Dragons aren't _from_ this world Zane, I said _in_ this world," Cole corrected nervously. I giggled a little bit. He was cute when he was nervous.

"White ninja is Zane, master of ice and seer with sixth sense," Sensei continued, knighting Zane.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai muttered with an eye roll.

"You too have the gift?" Zane asked, pulling off his mask to look at Kai with interest and earning a facepalm from me.

"It was a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor?" Jay asked, pulling off his mask and putting an arm around the ice ninja.

"Oh it was a joke. Ha ha," Zane said in a monotone.

I just rolled my eyes as Sensei turned to me. "Lavender ninja is Pearl, nimble and quick—"

"And I jumped over the candlestick. Gotcha," I interrupted, getting some laughs, even from Sensei!

"Master of Sound," he finished, knighting me. "You five are the chosen ones who will protect the five weapons of spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon!"

"Garmadon?" I mused. "That name sounds freakishly familiar . . ."

"But what about my sister?!" Kai asked, pointing his sword at Sensei.

"We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" Jay asked immediately. I shot a glare at him. "Uh, you're nice too, Pearl! I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into! Does she like blue?"

"Back off!" Kai growled, raising his sword threateningly.

"Temper, temper," I chuckled, elbowing him. He just glared at me, like that had any effect at all.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister," Sensei said. "We must go to the first weapon!"

"Wait, you said you were gonna teach us spinjitzu!" Cole countered.

"Spinjitzu is inside each and everyone of you. Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage," Sensei demanded, walking inside.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're the horse?" I groaned, looking at the others morosely.

Kai POV

Jay was funny, if not a little annoying.

Cole was pretty nice, and definitely brave.

Zane was really strange, and had absolutely no humour.

But Pearl ticked me off. All of her jokes, all of her singing, all of her positivity, all of just her! She was just suspicious.

Cole was head over heels for her, so he didn't see it. Jay was just so laid back that he didn't notice. Zane was just weird. But I noticed. I didn't like her.

At the moment, we were pulling Sensei on a horse carriage. (Okay, so Pearl might've been right about us being the horse, ten points or whatever, but she was still annoying!) Cole and Pearl were in front of me, and Zane, Jay and I were behind them. I decided to start up a little friendly conversation, see if I could find out anything interesting about Pearl.

"So, where'd Sensei find you four?" I asked.

"I was testing my limits," Cole said. "By rocking climbing with pretty much no gear."

"I was testing my new invention," Jay said. "By jumping off a building."

"I was testing myself," Zane said. "By sitting in the icy waters for hours on end."

"And I was auditioning to be part of a musical!" Pearl exclaimed. We all shot her strange looks. "What? Not all of us get tested y'know." Jay and Cole laughed, making me frown. They didn't get that she was just not good.

Pearl shot a glance at me. "How bout you, Kai?"

"Sensei was testing my patience." I got a few laughs too.

"Stop!" Sensei demanded.

We skidded to a stop, to see a cliff with a bunch of caves throughout it and skeletons mining the caves, obviously looking for the first golden weapon.

"The caves of despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the scythe of quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon, for it's power—" Sensei said, but Jay cut him off.

"Is too much for us mortals to handle, yeah, yeah. Alright, let's chop socky this lemonade stand!" Jay looked over to Cole and I released a small growl. Why was _he_ elected leader? Why not me? "Cole, you got a plan?"

I shook my head and didn't bother listening; I had to save my sister! I jumped down from the cliff and started sneaking my way through the masses of skeletons. It was actually easier than I expected, all of these guys were numbskulls (no pun intended).

I climbed onto the roof of a tiny hut, and by then the others had caught up with me. Pearl punched me hard in the shoulder. I looked at her with a 'what the heck?!' face.

"What in Ninjago were you thinking?!" I could hear the anger in her hushed voice, and I could see it even more in her eyes. "We. Are. A. _Team!_ You don't just go running headfirst into an army of skeletons without a plan! Or the rest of your teammates for that matter!"

I shushed her, not really listening at all. I could see the skeleton with four arms —Samukai I think— holding the map that showed where the weapons were, but I could also see that it was upside down! Zane had evidently noticed it too, as he used his shuriken to grab the map. After a quick examination, I could see which cave we needed to go into, and I darted off again, leaving behind some very agitated teammates.

Cole POV

To say Pearl was mad would be an understatement; she was positively furious! As we chased after the red nincompoop, she kept clenching her fists threateningly, obviously getting ready to sock Kai in the head once we caught up. Though once we finally did catch up, she seemed to have decided to not hurt him enough to draw blood.

Kai was trying to remove a rock from the cave's entrance when Pearl stomped up to him. He barely had time to glance at her before she slapped him as hard as she could.

"That was for being an idiot," she said, then gave him a sharp kick to the shin that had him hopping on one foot. "And that's for everything else."

As he hopped around, spewing out every curse word in his vocabulary, the rest of us moved the rock from the entrance. Once inside, we saw the Scythe of Quakes, shining brightly in the center of the room.

"Whoa! That is so COOL!" Jay exclaimed, louder than he should have.

"Not so loud," I shushed, grabbing the scythe and wrapping it up in a cloth. "Now, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy. The way out is just around the corner."

I tossed the scythe to Kai, much to Pearl's dismay. I understood her anger at him; he was rash and hotheaded, but he was still a member of this team. Besides, if there was ever a time to redeem himself, it was now. Carrying the scythe was a simple task, he couldn't possibly screw this up.

But as we turned the corner and bumped into the whole skeleton army, I suddenly wished I had given the scythe to Zane.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed today's installment of Masters of Spinjitzu! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Same bat time, same bat channel!**


End file.
